Hock's Party
by Castellano
Summary: Going to help Kasumi Goto get her graybox back from Donovan Hock was suppose to be simple, easy even. But add a Commander with a growing attachment to a certain drell and well things could get dicy...or could it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't written or uploaded anything in a long time so here's an attempt. I know it's short but I plan on continuing if anyone wants me to. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Enjoy!

Talking: _Thinking_

* * *

"No way."

"What do you mean? It'll be fun, I promise."

"And that gives me even more reason. Nothing with you is ever 'fun'."

"Come on Shep. You said you would help me with this and this is the only way."

_Sigh._ Commander Adeline Shepard stood and looked at her master thief, Kasumi Goto. Her eyes sparkled under her hood, a sure sign that she was up to something. But she was right. I had promised that I would help her retrieve the graybox from Hock.

"Alright, alright. Fine. You set up whatever you need to and I'll tell Joker to head to the Citadel. I'm sure I'll need to do some shopping."

"Yes!" Kasumi leaped with a full grin on her face. "I'll be in touch Commander." And with that she disappeared.

_Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?_ With a shake of her head, Adeline exited the thief's chambers and headed up to the bridge.

The Normandy pulled into dock on the Citadel and I relieved the crew for a few hours of shore leave. The ship was empty in less than a few seconds.

_Hmm…I'll have to do shore leave a bit more it seems. _I made a mental note to myself and headed up to my cabin. Hopefully I wouldn't have to leave the ship to do dreadful shopping and Kasumi and the rest of the girls can do it for me. _Yeah, that'll be the day_.

I entered my cabin expecting a few hours of rest but was instead greeted by a group of giggling girls. _Lovely_ I thought. _There goes all my hope of not leaving the ship. _

"Commander! Good you're here, now we can start shopping!" Kasumi exclaimed, "We all know how bad you are at shopping for anything remotely close to girly so I enlisted most of the female crew members to help." She swiped her hand revealing Miranda, Tali, Kelly and herself.

"Where's Jack? And Samara?" I questioned.

"Jack would rather join in the boys' drinking contests, not that I'm complaining, and Samara said she would prefer to stay on the ship and take advantage of the quiet for once." Miranda explained.

"Never mind that. What do those lumps matter anyway? We got dress shopping to do! So let's go!" Kasumi eagerly exclaimed. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my comfortable cabin and any chance of getting any rest. _Here we go_, I sighed.

To be (hopefully) continued! Chapter 2: The actual dress shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I've updated! WOO! Anyway here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think!

]Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect and am simply playing around with its characters.

Chapter 2

* * *

We exited the ship and Kasumi rushed us down the ramp and into the security check-point.

"Come on you guys! Hurry it up! We don't have much time and we have to find the perfect dress!" Kasumi uttered as the rest of us looked bewildered.

"Kasumi," I said, "We do have all day. The shore leave is for 24 hours. What's the big rush? It shouldn't take that long to find a dress."

"Not _a_ dress, _the _dress Shep! You have to look perfect otherwise Hock will suspect something is up. Trust me." Kasumi exchanged a passing glance at the others. They all looked at each other, slight smirks on their faces.

_Okay, something is up. _I thought.

"Alright something more is going on. What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Nothing Commander. What makes you think that?" Miranda questioned.

"Yeah Shepard, we're all just a bunch of girls helping you to find the dress that will wow Th-I mean Hock." Tali sputtered. Kasumi shot Tali a smoldering gaze and she immediately shut up.

"Commander don't worry about it. We're just here to help you with your horrible fashion sense." Kelly said.

"Uh-uh." I said, not believing them for a minute. _Oh yeah, something is definitely up._

We were finally let through the security door and walked into the artificial air of the Citadel. Kasumi said that we we're going to start at Strictly Elegant, a new dress and suit shop that just opened a few weeks ago. The group marched on with Miranda and Tali keeping a loose hand on my arms. I looked longingly at the gun and armor shops, certain that they would have upgrades we would need. But we strolled right passed them and I heaved a heavy sigh. After taking an elevator to the Presidium and a few turns left and right, we arrived at our destination.

Strictly Elegant is a new dress and suit shop carrying all kinds of different dresses and suits for every race. Everything from wedding to party dresses and suits for every occasion, this shop had it. There was nothing that they didn't carrying so starting here seemed like the best option. That and every dress and suit was hand-made from asari dress makers. We walked in to be confronted with sparkles and shimmer everywhere. There was lace, frills, ruffles, and stuff I had no clue was. All the girls cooed and awed while all I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice greeted us and the girls snapped out of their dress induced dreams. An asari came into view, her blue skin accented by her purple markings. "Welcome to Strictly Elegant. My name is Daia T'Nara. How can I help you today?" She asked, her face painted into the perfect smile.

"We're looking for a party dress for this girl right here," Kelly said gladly, gesturing to me, still being kept captive by the strong grip of Miranda and Tali.

"Oh excellent!" Daia exclaimed, putting her hands together. "I think you'll find our choice of party dresses most pleasing. Please follow me, I'll show you them." She walked away, forcing the rest of us to follow.

"Here they are," She said, swiping her hand to revel an entire wall covered in dresses. "I'm sure you'll find something and if you need any help, please come and find me." She turned around and left, leaving me at the mercy of my friends.

"Well Shep, see anything you want to start with?" Kasumi asked.

"No." I groaned.

"Fine. Let's start with…Ha! This one." Kasumi pulled off a white frilly and shimmery dress. "Let's go!"

It was like that for the next few hours. Everyone would pick a dress and I would play dress-up doll but every dress was rejected and eventually we were only down to the last few. _Thank god, I'm tempted to just pick a random dress and go with that. Why are they even trying so hard? I'm just dressing up for Hock. _I thought when another dress was declined and I was sent back to the dressing room.

"This one. This one has to be the one," Miranda said pulling off a short, leather black dress.

"Oh hell no," I said. "No way am I wearing that trashy dress!"

"Come on Shepard. It's not bad." Tali said.

"It doesn't even go to the knees!"

"Never mind that. Go put it one," Kasumi said, shoving me into the dressing room I've been in for the past three hours. I put on the stupid short dress and angrily stomped out of the dressing room. The dress was a short, barely coming down to the middle of my thighs, leather dress with an insanely low neckline so you could easily see my C cup cleavage and didn't have any straps so the only thing keeping it up was my breasts. It was tight, showing off every curve and outlining my ass. And most importantly of all…I felt ridiculous.

"It's perfect! That's it! That's the dress!" Kelly exclaimed.

"You got to be kidding me right? No way!" I said, crossing my arms and leaning on my hip. My typical 'Commander' position.

"No, she's right Commander. I'll go and get Daia." Miranda said and then walked off in search of the attendant.

"This is ridiculous! I refuse to wear this! I feel like a slut!" I angrily cried out.

"Wear what siha?" A deep, rumbling voice asked.

"Thane?!" I whipped around to meet my assassin crew member and the current fixation of my dreams. "Ah..um what are you doing here?" I asked, my face slowly turning as red.

"Shopping. It seems I am in need of a new suit and heard this shop carries a wide variety." He answered. I watched as his eyes grew wide and took in my new appearance. His black/green eyes slowly roamed their way up and down and then up again and I swore that I saw his hands quiver. He swallowed and dryly licked his lips and finally made eye contact after a few tense moments. I began to lose myself in his eyes and started to take a step towards him before quiet giggling shook me out of my reverie. I looked over to see Kasumi, Tali and Kelly trying the control their laughter but failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" I asked right when Miranda came back with the attendant.

"We have found the dress." Kasumi told Daia, completely ignoring my question.

"Excellent!" Daia grinned. "I'll just need you to change and then we can ring it up. Oh and Mr. Krios, if you'll follow me I can show you our selection of drell suits." She led Thane away as I was ushered back into the dressing room to change.

We finally bought a dress and exited that damn store. Any more time spent in there I was going to go crazy. We found some strappy black high-heeled shoes a shop over, much to my displeasure. _Is Kasumi trying to kill me? I'm going to break my ankle in those!_ I observed the four-inch heels covered in glitter. _Oh yeah, I'm going to fall and expose my ass_. The next few shops over we found a sparkly silver necklace with a matching bracelet to accessorize my wardrobe. I was officially exhausted and just wanted to go back to the ship and sleep when we regrouped in a small café overlooking the Presidium water.

"I think that's everything. Anything else?" Kasumi asked. Miranda, Kelly, and Tali all shook their heads.

"So are we done?" I asked getting up out of my seat and edging my way to the closest exit.  
"I think so Shepard." Miranda replied.

"Sweet!" I blurted and escaped from the group of gaggling girls.

"So do you think this will knock Thane off his ass and start grabbing her's?"

Tali giggled and asked as soon as I was out of earshot and sight.

"Oh yeah, he most definitely will. I saw how he looked at her today. Just wait, he'll want to pin her up a wall here soon." Kasumi declared. Everyone grinned and the group stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I finally whipped out chapter 3! I hope you guys like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or its characters. I'm merely playing with them.**

* * *

I escaped from the group of girls that led me to my doom and headed to The Dark Star Lounge, hoping to catch a few drinks and maybe enter drinking contests. On my way there I stopped at a few stores, picking up some valuable upgrades and swore I saw a flash of green following me. But I shrugged it off, seeing as I wasn't even sure I saw it at all and continued my way to The Dark Star Lounge.

I arrive to pulsing lights, half-naked asari, and a bass so deep and heavy I could feel my entire body shaking in time. But I didn't care, seeing how I was here to get drunk enough to forget about the shopping ordeal and most importantly meeting Thane there in that stupid dress.

I swiveled my head back and forth looking for my crew and saw them almost instantly. They were all gathered around a table filled with drinks of every color and kind, laughing so hard I could hear them over the booming music. I approached the table, half afraid of what I might overhear and see but the other half just wanting to join in the fun.

"…So then Shepard yells 'You big stupid jellyfish!'" Garrus started chortling; Grunt banged his fist on the table while Jacob and Zaeed fell over sniggering.

"Oh haha," I said, clambering into the booth. "I'm sure the situation was amusing to any bystanders but you gotta give me credit! The hanar was being stupid and stubborn!" A waitress came over and asked what I wanted to drink. I ordered a bottle of whatever Zaeed was drinking while the rest of the table calmed down.

After a god knows how many drinks my vision was getting a little hazy, my speech slurred, and was that tiny Grunts dancing on Garrus's head? I knew then I had had a little more than I probably should and should get back to the Normandy lest my crew find me asleep on the street somewhere tomorrow morning. I stood up, my legs shaky and said my good-byes. I tried to make my way over to the door but I must have had more to drink then I thought when my legs gave out and I started my descent to the floor.

A fast pair of arms and cool hands caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me up into their arms. I caught a whiff of cinnamon, mint, leather, and another smell I didn't recognize but fell in love with before I looked up into my savior's eyes. And almost wished I hadn't.

Thane. Thane caught me and now he's carrying me bridal style.

Of course.

_Why him? Why couldn't be some random stranger? _I screamed inside my head.

"Thane?! What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that my face wouldn't give me away and sobering instantly.

"I came to spend the evening with Kolyat. I was supposed to meet him here after his shift had gotten over but it seems I am needed for a different reason." Thane explained, his lips curving into a shadow of a smile.

"Oh well I don't want you to miss out on meeting with your son so if you just put me down that would that be just fine and I can make my way to the ship. I mean I'm not that drunk and…" I blabbered, wiggling my way out of his arms. _Oh god just let me down and I can get to the ship and hopefully we can forget this._

But instead Thane's grip on me tightened. He carried me out of the pulsing lights of the club and rounded and few corners until he came to a secluded and dark corner. He put me down and before I could try to move around him, he pinned me to the wall.

"Do you have any idea of what the image of you in that dress has done to me siha?" He breathed, one hand fastening my arms to the wall, the other wrapped around my waist.

"Thane…? I'm not sure what you mean. I thought you were here to meet your son." I stammered out.

"I must confess siha, I lied. I followed you here, just waiting for the chance to talk to you. To make you see what you do to me." Thane said. His face got closer to mine and I shivered. I could feel his warm breath on my face and unconsciously leaned forward.

"Thane…" I whispered. His lips made contact with my neck. He trialed them up and down with little nips here and there, then soothed them with tiny licks of his tongue. His hand that wasn't holding my arms to the wall crept to the underside of my breast, not quite touching but enough to slowly drive me crazy.

"Oh god…" I whimpered.

He moved his mouth away from my neck and to my mouth. He paused for a few second, just hovering in front of my mouth as if waiting for something. Then he pressed his lips to mine and I saw my world explode. His lips worked magic on mine, starting with slow gently kissed then gradually getting harder and faster. He demanded dominance and control and I willingly gave it to him. All too soon it was over and I was left panting and my panties wet.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He purred. "Seeing you in that dress…all I wanted to do was to push up against that dressing room door and fuck you then. I'm supposed to be a master of control and yet when it comes to you I lose my head and blood starts rushing to my groin."

"Thane…" I moaned. "I had no clue."

"Oh I think you did, otherwise why would you buy such a dress? To tease and taunt me in a way that I would break all sense of reasoning and control."

Thane released me and stepped back, his dark eyes staring at my now kissed lips and my heaving chest. I couldn't utter a sound much less think a coherent thought.

"I would be careful if I was you siha, you're treading on dangerous ground. I'll warn you, I'm not a man to toy with." And with that he disappeared, leaving me panting and with a throbbing pussy in a darkened corner on the Citadel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile but here ya go!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, I'm just playing around with its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a few minutes I finally got my breathing under control. I looked around to see that the coast was clear and smoothed down my shirt. I walked out and quickly headed towards the ship. All I wanted was to take a shower and go to bed.

_Oh my god…did that really just happen? _I thought as my mind raced. I finally made it to the Normandy and rushed into the elevator, not wanting the skeleton crew to see me in such a hazardous state. The slow-as-a-snail elevator finally made it into my cabin. I walked in to see a box wrapped in green wrapping paper on my desk. Curious I slowly walked over to see no card, no note. There was no indication of who left it or where it was from. _Well I guess the only way to know is to open it_.

I ripped the wrapping paper away from the box and lifted the lid to see a dark green lacy garter with a little bow at the top, made to wrap around the very top of my thigh. Inside was a small note with neat and precise handwriting. It read: **Shepard, I expect you to wear this at Hock's Party in a few days.** There was no signature, just the message. My breath started to get shaky as I thought of who it could be from. _But why would he buy something like this?_

Deciding to leave the present alone, for now, I stripped and headed into my bathroom for a long and hot shower.

* * *

"So…how do you think we did today? Kelly asked, looking around the room.

"Well after Tali's almost dead giveaway, I say the day went pretty spectacular." Kasumi answered, swirling her drink.

"Hey! I didn't mean to…I'm just not good with this whole secret stuff and being under pressure." Tali defended.

"But you're under pressure almost every day! Isn't that what fighting is?" Kasumi shot back.

"This is different! It's just…weird. Setting Shepard up with someone." Tali said.

"I agree," Miranda said, siding with Tali. "It really is strange."

"Yeah but imagine all the sexual tension will be gone once they start fucking." Kelly said.

"Kelly! Please! That's not an image that I want…ugh!" Tali shuddered and shook her head.

Kasumi laughed and sipped more of her drink. The girls were gathered around the bar in the thief's chambers, discussing today's event.

"I bet 100 credits that they'll screw each other by the end of the week." Kasumi offered.

"No way, Thane has more control than that." Miranda countered.

"I don't know…I saw the way he was looking at her today…" Kelly trailed off.

"Really? Fine Kasumi, you're on. 100 credits say they don't." Miranda betted, her blue eyes flashing.

Kasumi smiled, coyly. "Alright. It's a bet."

"Keelah." Tali murmured.

* * *

Kasumi activated her cloak and walked over to the door next to her. She gently placed a tablet in front of door and knocked before quickly hiding behind the corridor wall. The door opened to reveal a slightly confused drell. He looked around and up before looking down to see the tablet. Once again he looked around, seeing that in his profession getting strange gifts never ended well. He stared at the wall the Kasumi was hiding behind a little longer than necessary before picking up the present and going back into his room. Kasumi blew a comically big breathe before smiling mischievously and slinking away. Her work was done. Those 100 credits were hers.

* * *

Thane looked down at the digital tablet that he held in his hands. He was half tempted not to open it. The last time he got a tablet like this, it turned out to be a bomb. But the other half was shouting at him to open it. If it was dangerous, how would EDI let it onto the ship? Thane took a deep breath and pressed on the button that would open the message. It was a picture of Shepard in that short, leather dress with her hands on her hips and those stripper heels. He took a sharp breath and felt something stirring in his pants.

He looked once more at the picture before making up his mind. He told her not to toy with him and look at what she did. Giving him such a gift…how dare she mess with a master assassin?

Thane set the tablet down on his table and exited his room, heading for the elevator. His siha will get what is coming to her.

* * *

Kasumi raced to gather Tali, Kelly, and Gabby. Kasumi knew that Zaeed had access to the whole ship's cameras and this was going to make for one hell of a show.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"You know about our whole get-Shepard-with-Thane plan, right?" Kasumi questioned.

"The whole ship knows, the only person who doesn't know would be the two in the middle of it and that's because they're both clueless. Oh! And Kenneth but that's because he's an idiot." Gabby giggled.

"Kasumi, get on with it. What have you done?" Tali asked.

"Let's just say that I gave Thane something to ah…persuade him."

"Oh keelah…this doesn't have to do with that bet you made with Miranda?"

Kasumi smirked, her eyes flashing. "Now all we gotta do is to get Zaeed out of his room. Kelly? Want to do the honors?" Kasumi tacitly avoided Tali's question.

"Umm…sure." Kelly sauntered in. A few minutes later she and Zaeed walked out.

"What the hell is going on?" Zaeed demanded. "Why am I getting kic…" Zaeed slumped to the floor, eyes rolling into his head.

"Kasumi!" Gabby squawked, looking horrified. "Why did you go and do that?"

"Don't worry about it. I didn't kill him. Just knocked him out for awhile. We can't have nosy people. Now come on." Kasumi whisked around and into Zaeed's room with Gabby and Tali and Kelly trailing behind.

"Now…to find the right camera…aha! Okay…just a second and there!" Kasumi muttered to herself before pulling up the camera in Shepard's room and projecting it against the wall. "Now we watch."

* * *

Shepard paced around her room, dressed in a pair of shorty shorts and a N7 tank top. So many thoughts raced around her head, to many for her to get some sleep.

_I don't understand. Why would he leave something like that? Maybe he's into that sort of thing…and why was he in need of a suit? Is he…oh god no? He can't be coming to Hock's party…could he? And what did he mean not to toy with him…I'm not doing that…he's the one toying with me-_ Shepard's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on her door. She whipped her head at the noise and walked over to her door, releasing the lock.

"Yes? Who is…?" Her sentence was cut off by a figure grabbing her and roughly pushing her against her desk and tying something black around her eyes. He turned around and locked the door before coming back to Shepard and setting her up on her desk.

"Who the hell is this?!" Adeline barked out. Her hands started to glow blue as her biotics started to show themselves.

"Relax siha, you deserve this." A low growl and rough voice murmured. Soft lips trailed themselves up her neck while hands wandered around her legs.

"Thane? What the hell?! What do you mean that I deserve this?" Adeline asked.

"You've been very bad, toying around with me. Did you think that you could mess with the beast and not get bit?" At that moment, Thane bit down on the juncture where her pulse was. Adeline jumped and gasped.

"I…I don't understand…" Adeline stuttered. Thane caressed the mark with his tongue while his hands slowly lifted up the edge of her tank top and moved upwards.

"Don't play coy with me. This is your punishment." Thane teased the underside of her breasts. "Mmm…no bra?"

"I wasn't…oh god… expecting visitors..." Adeline whimpered as Thane palmed her tits and grabbed her lips into a battle with his. Still fiercely kissing her, Thane moved his hands from her breasts downwards to the waistband of her pants and started pulling her shorts and underwear off.

"Thane..." Adeline moaned as she lifted up her hips to help him. Thane pulled them all the way off before helping her stand. He led her to the bed and roughly shoved her down onto the white comforter. Adeline tried to untie the blindfold before being stopped by Thane's quick hands.

"Uh-uh. This stays on. You don't get the pleasure to watch…this time." Before Shepard could respond, Thane thrust a finger into her pussy, eliciting a muffled scream from Adeline. "Oh no, don't hold back. I want to hear every sound of pleasure and pain I cause you."

He did it again and again, slowly pumping the one finger in and out before adding another. Shepard whimpered as her pussy stretched around Thane's fingers and Thane began to pick up the pace. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Shepard whined but was soon silenced when Thane started using his tongue to play with her clit and his fingers to plunge in and out. Shepard squeaked at the sensation. But that wasn't enough for Thane. He pulled out his fingers, waited for a split second, and then roughly shoved them back in, quickly setting a fast and furious pace, finger fucking her for all he's worth. Shepard screamed as she came close to cumming but right at the edge, Thane stopped.

"That's what you get, siha. Maybe next time you'll think before playing with me." Thane growled and left, leaving Shepard blindfolded and unfinished.

* * *

"Ah…well fuck." Kasumi muttered. "I ah…wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah…me neither." Tali whispered. "Now I've you'll excuse me…I've ah, got some stuff to do."

"Me too," said Gabby and Kelly simultaneously and all three of them left, stepping over Zaeed's unconscious body.

Kasumi deleted all the footage of what just happened and quietly left the room. Miranda didn't stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I finally updated! Believe it! Let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mass Effect or it's characters. I'm just playing with them for my pleasure :)**

Chapter 5

Shepard lay in bed, panting while slight tremors raced through her body. Her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as it crept downwards. Her fingers slowly started to play with herself then quickly picking up speed as she desperately tried to finish what Thane had started. It didn't take long before she came with a quiet moan of relief.

"Commander, are you okay? Your heart rate and body heat just jumped into abnormal ranges." EDI voice rang through the cabin.

"EDI!" Shepard exclaimed. "I'm fine EDI, thanks though."

"Very well Commander. Logging you out."

_Goddamn…what the hell was that? _Adeline questioned as she stood up and quickly changed underwear before heading down to the Crew Quarters to speak to the master thief.

* * *

"Kasumi!" Adeline exclaimed as she stepped into the thief's quarters. "What's the plan? Are you reading to get that graybox?"

"Shep! Good timing!" Kasumi grinned. "Yes I do believe it's time. Everything is set up and ready to go. Now I can finally get Keiji back." The thief's eyes glistened for a second before she bowed her head.

"Then let's go." Shepard turned her head upwards. "EDI, set a course for Bekenstein."

"Yes, commander. Setting a course for Bekenstein. ETA three hours."

Shepard turned on her heel and exited Kasumi's room. She headed for the elevator, hesitating slightly as she passed Thane's door. She turned her head, looked at the glowing green lock before muttering to herself and heading up to her room. Shepard finally reached her Captain's Quarters and opened the door to reveal Miranda, Tali, Kelly, Gabby.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here?" Adeline asked, shock under coating her voice.

"Shep! You're going on a hot date! You need to look stunning!" Tali answered, giggling.

"A hot date? But it's just Hock that I'm going to be with." Shepard explained. Kasumi walked in and gave the girls a knowing grin before stepping towards Shepard. Miranda and Tali looked at each other before rushing forward to grab Shepard and plop her into her desk chair.

"What the hell, you guys?!" Shepard exclaimed, her body pulsing blue.

"I could've sworn I told you, Shep." Kasumi looked puzzled. "You can't show up to Hock's party without a date so I nicely asked our resident assassin, since he already has a notable reputation, to help out. He accepted which is why you need to look smoking hot tonight." She explained as Miranda pulled out her curling iron and Tali grabbed her dress and laid it out on the bed.

"You did WHAT?" Shepard shouted. _Oh my god…_

"What's the problem, Shep? You and Thane not only work well together, he's quick and silent, plus not to mention very handsome. You couldn't ask for a better date! Besides I could've asked Zaeed or Garrus." Kasumi winked and everyone laughed.

Adeline was flabbergasted. Her mouth hung open and her eyes wide as Miranda started to curl her chocolate-brown hair.

"Close your mouth, commander, before you catch a fly." Gabby teased and the girls went to work.

It took two hours and thirty-five minutes before Kasumi declared that Shepard was ready to get dressed. Her chocolate-colored hair was curled, the soft waves hitting the middle of her back. Kelly had done the smoky eye look on her sapphire blue eyes, making them pop and added fake eyelashes. Her plush lips were a deep oh-so-kissable crimson red.

"There! What do you think?" Miranda asked, turning Adeline around to face the mirror.

"I look like a whore." Shepard answered, deadpanned.

"No you don't Shep! You look delicious! Hock won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Kasumi chuckled.

"Neither will Thane." Gabby muttered, causing Tali to giggle.

Kasumi shot them both a murderous glare. "Now let's get you dressed! You don't want to keep Thane waiting, do you?"

Shepard sighed. "No." She walked over to the leather dress and Miranda helped her in it. She slipped on her heels, the necklace and the bracelet. "Why don't you guys go downstairs and see if Thane is ready?" Adeline asked.

"Yes, commander." Kelly, Gabby, Tali, and Miranda answered and walked out. Kasumi was the last to leave.

"I'll see you downstairs." Kasumi walked to the door but before leaving she turned around to look at Adeline. "Oh and Shep?"

"Hmm?" Adeline hummed.

"Don't forget to wear that garter." Kasumi winked and then vanished.

"How do you..?" Shepard asked, her question hanging in mid-air. "Oh screw it." She looked over at the drawer where the garter sat, thinking for a second. _Should I wear it? What would Thane do if I don't? _Shepard chuckled before deciding not to disobey the assassin and opened the drawer. She pulled out the garter and slipped it up until it was peeking out of the bottom of her dress, looked once last time in the mirror, and then headed down to the CIC where Thane was waiting for her.

Shepard finally hit the CIC deck and walked out when the doors slid open. Everyone turned around and a collective gasp rang through the space as they took in the stunning appearance of their commander. Kasumi materialized beside her.

"Shep, glad you could make it." Kasumi teased. "Let's go. Thane's waiting beside the airlock doors."

Kasumi took Adeline's arm and lead her to the airlock while Joker gave a piercing cat call. Shepard turned her head to glare at Joker but her eyes didn't make it passed the appearance of Thane. _Goddamn…_ She gasped. Thane was impeccably dressed in a sharp black tux with a green tie and white button up shirt underneath.

"EDI," Kasumi acknowledged the artificial intelligence. "We're ready."

"Understood Miss Goto. Pressurizing the airlock. Ready. You may proceed."

"Ready, siha?" Thane's voice grumbled in question, taking Adeline's arm from Kasumi.

"Ready." Shepard answered and the airlock's doors opened revealing Hock's mansion.

"Oh and siha?" Thane murmured as they climbed into the personal shuttle.

"Yes Thane?" Adeline asked.

"You should wear green more often." Thane grumbled, his fingers whispering over the top of the lacey green garter on Adeline's thigh before settling into the seat next to her.

Adeline shuddered and bit her bottom lip as heat started to grow in between her legs. _Oh god, is Kasumi trying to kill me?_ She wondered as they flew off to retrieve a stolen graybox.

**More to come!**


End file.
